Crossed Lovers
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: John se ve obligado a acompañar a Harry a un bar gay para que ella no vuelva a excederse con el alcohol, esto no será tan malo como el piensa, no después de conocer a Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1: Estúpido y sensual bar gay

**Título:** Crossed lovers (Amantes cruzados)

 **Resumen:** John se ve obligado a acompañar a Harry a un bar gay para que ella no vuelva a excederse con el alcohol, esto no será tan malo como el piensa, no después de conocer a Sherlock Holmes.

 **Advertencias:** Probablemente escenas fuertes en el futuro. Sherlock tiene un caso en el cual menciona la muerte de alguien y menciona la práctica de necrofilia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, espero que se entretengan leyendo.

 **Estúpido y sensual bar gay.**

—¡Joder Greg! Te digo en serio, no te rías. —exclamó verdaderamente irritado Watson.

— John, amigo, tranquilo —mientras Lestrade trataba de aguantarse la carcajada que pronto iba a salir de sus labios, nuevamente, tratando de no hacer que su amigo se enoje más. —Si debes acompañar a Harriet a sus saliditas nocturnas —tratando de no reír, al menos no con todas las ganas. — Solo hazlo. No debe ser tan malo

—No entiendes —Gregory casi pudo ver a John ponerse una mano en la cara, y suspirar, nervioso.

— Si lo entiendo perfectamente, te incomoda pero...

—Sabes bien que no tengo problema con los homosexuales, no está mal que tengan una distinta orientación sexual — Lestrade asintió, aunque John no iba a verlo afirmando con la cabeza, lo hizo de todos modos. — Pero es incómodo cuando los amigos de mi hermana se me pegan, muy incómodo. Siendo completamente sincero. ¡Incluso cuando les digo que soy heterosexual! No se me dejan de pegar..

—Bien. Lo lamento John pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.— dice mientras tiene una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios, el futuro policía.

— Tu eres buen amigo de Harry ¿Porque no vas tú?

— ¿A un bar gay? No gracias. —se ríe con ganas. Casi podía ver a John frunciendo el ceño con esa expresión tan conocida para él, como si fuera un erizo, fuerte, pero adorable.

— Eres un traidor, lo estás disfrutando. — pudo escuchar gruñir a Watson.

— Piensa que pueden pasar mejores cosas de las que crees, John. Tranquilo, amigo, te va a ir muy bien... Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Porque debes acompañarla?

John Watson giro los ojos y lanzo el decimocuarto suspiro del día.

— Hace un par de días.. Harriet no llego a casa a la hora de siempre, yo y mama estábamos preocupados, papa por supuesto, no le importa siempre y cuando tenga a su lado su botella de cerveza. Cuando volvió se veía horrible. Estaba mareada, borracha mejor dicho y se había pasado todo el día afuera, no recordaba nada, por culpa del exceso de alcohol que tenía en la sangre y ahora debo controlar que aunque tome regrese sana y salva a casa.

— Te va a ir bien, no te preocupes, seguro Harriet cuando te presente a sus amigos les va a decir que eres heterosexual — dijo ni siquiera muy convencido de sus palabras Lestrade.

— Claro Greg, porque Harry va a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta para molestarme, porque ella es una hermana muy buena que respeta si no me siento cómodo en el mismo ambiente que ella. — Está de más decir, una oración con sarcasmo de sobra.

Harriet y John nunca se habían llevado bien... En realidad si, de pequeños, jugaban siempre juntos, pero los tiempos cambian, el padre de ambos empezó a tomar y volverse violento y agresivo con su madre, y más aún después de saber sobre la sexualidad de Harry, como ella todavía tenía que vivir en esa casa, se escapaba muy seguido, John también quería, quería irse, escapar, como su hermana. Pero él no era así, no iba a dejar a su madre con ese hombre horriblemente violento que tenía como padre. Harriet luego se volvió alcohólica, cosa que le molesto bastante a John.

Todos lo sabían, los Watson eran una familia llena de vicios, John empezó a hacer apuestas, y a jugar, unos años más tarde de que Harry se haya vuelto alcohólica. Entonces conoció a Greg, y Lestrade lo ayudo a que dejara de ser adicto al juego. Para que se concentrara más en su carrera de medicina. Lestrade estudiaba para ser detective inspector.

John dejo ese vicio, por suerte, ya no perdería más dinero, del poco que tenía, y ganaba con sus trabajos de medio tiempo cuidando niños o siendo cajero del súper.

Las conversaciones entre el rubio y su madre quedaron enterradas en el pasado, cuando la señora Watson se quedaba horas y horas llorando adentro de esa oscura habitación, tratando con esfuerzo y a la vez sin ganas de que no la oigan sus hijos llorar. Harriet la ignoraba, y John no la culpaba, después de todo su mama no reacciono muy bien ante la noticia de que Harry era lesbiana. Pero John no podía ignorarla, le molestaba que su papa le pegue así a su mama, pero cuando él se metía era peor, porque le pegaban a él, y a su madre el doble.

Se tendría que preparar esta noche, pero no sabía cómo ir vestido, y su hermana le diría que vaya como quiera, hay solo te ven la cara y el cuerpo, no la ropa. Simplemente se vistió informal pero no feo. Claro, evito ponerse esos jerséis que él amaba y su hermana odiaba, ella decía que lo hacían ver muy ñoño.

En cambio, como en Londres no había un solo día que no hiciera frío, se puso una chaqueta, de esas pocas que tenía, que Harry decía que le hacía ver más _"a la onda"_ que sus jerséis pero él los prefería igual.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, John solo conocía a Clara y a un par de chicos amigos de su hermana. Había algunos que no presentaban interés, pero había otros que lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo, y tal vez querían. Esto le incomodaba y el pensamiento le causaba escalofríos.

La conversación era tranquila, hasta ahora ningún chico había hecho nada más que mirarlo con ganas. Por suerte. Giro la cabeza, sin saber que iba a encontrarse con esos ojos de un color tan extraño, que pertenecían a un hombre, y eran tan inusuales y hermosos. John no podía dejar de verlos, eran grises, algo celestes.

Esa persona, cuando vio que la miraban ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la mirada. John tenía que saber de quién era esa mirada, esos ojos, y esos rulos negros que quedaban muy bien con su pálida piel, apenas podía verlo bien, estaba oscuro, y había muchas luces de colores y bastante ruido, aunque no tanto como para aturdirlo. Según Harriet la verdadera fiesta empezaba después de medianoche, cuando todos ya estaban con algunas copas de más para soltarse más en la pista de baile.

De todas formas la conexión visual que tenían fue interrumpida por un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, bien peinando, que agarro de la cintura al chico misterioso de ojos grises. Miro a otro lugar cuando los ojos verdes del chico se posaron en él, mirándolo molesto. Suspiro y a los dos minutos volvió a ver al chico que tanto le había gustado, aunque ya no le veía a él. Arruga la nariz y mira a Harriet.

— ¿Y esa cara larga que, hermanito? ¿No te prestan atención aquí ni las mujeres ni los hombres y eso es aburrido o es alguien con quien quieres ligar?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia Harry. —sentencio sinceramente y con voz seca.

No se iba a rendir tan pronto, tal vez llegara a conocer a ese hombre. Y solo tal vez, ese otro de ojos verdes no sea su novio sino solo un pretendiente.

John se quedó hablando un rato con los amigos de su hermana, algunos de ellos le caían bien, y podía mantener una charla muy amena con los mismos.

Estaba reuniendo confianza para ir a hablarle a ese chico, solo que no se esperó a que se pusiera frente a él y empezara a hablar.

— No eres gay, te obligaron a venir, seguramente tu madre, porque tu hermana es una irresponsable, no te sientes cómodo con tu ropa, tu no usas esas cosas que ahora se usan, usas algo más cómodo... Los buzos de lana suaves que no pudiste traer hoy, porque tú hermana dijo que no te verías bien con ello. Tu padre golpea a tu madre con frecuencia y de vez en cuando a ti y a tu hermana, alcohólico, tu hermana va por ese camino ¿no? Tu mama tampoco se tomó bien que tu hermana fuera lesbiana.

John no hizo más que quedarse pasmado, cuando vio la decepción en los ojos grises del desconocido sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Brillante, simplemente magnífico, ¿cómo adivinaste todo eso?

El chico pareció sorprenderse demasiado cuando dijo esto, como si nunca hubiese recibido un halago, John pensó que él debía escucharlos todo el día, por su apariencia física y su gran.. Habilidad.

— No es adivinar, es observar... La gente no suele decirme que es brillante lo que hago.

— ¿No? — John no sabía que pasaba por la mente de los demás al no elogiarlo — ¿Y qué dicen?

— Palabras ofensivas, y normalmente termino en el piso con un golpe en la cara o en el estómago.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto antes de estallar en unas risas contagiosas.

Se miraron con unas sonrisas divertidas, y John quiso preguntarle cosas sobre sus habilidades deductivas impresionantes, pero había mucho ruido y era casi imposible entenderse con las personas hablando y la música sonando, el chico de ojos hipnotizantes pareció leer su mente cuando le dijo que vayan a otro lugar para que pueda responder a sus preguntas.

Harriet haría comentarios y bromas sobre esto seguro. En ese momento a John no le interesaba, no le interesaba nada, desde que le vio a los ojos sabía que tenía algo distinto a los demás, y ahora estaba descubriendo como es el chico del cual desconocía el nombre, y eso era más importante que tener que soportar luego las infantiles burlas de su hermana. Por más que Harriet lo haya visto con una sonrisa pícara bailándole en los labios y le haya gritado: _"¡Vaya Johnny, tu no pierdes el tiempo!"_ y se haya puesto rojo, en ese momento solo quería hablar con el desconocido y al menos saber su nombre.

Sherlock Holmes, el rubio recuerda haber escuchado ese mismo nombre... ¡Ya lo tenía! Lo había escuchado de Mike Stamford, buen amigo, simpático, amable casi siempre. Lo único que Mike le había dicho sobre él es que casi todos hablan sobre él, porque era extremadamente inteligente y extremadamente insensible y cruel, sin mencionar que era muy atractivo, a John esto al principio no le importaba, los chismes no llamaban su atención.

Siguieron hablando sobre lo genial que le parecía a el rubio lo que podía hacer Sherlock y pidió que le enseñará a hacer eso, le encantaría aprender a observar (aunque no le gustaría meterse tanto en la vida privada de los demás) se guardaría las deducciones para el mismo, Sherlock dijo que no había problemas. Continuaron su charla, John pidió saber cosas sobre el...

—Tengo un gordo hermano mayor que se cree el dueño de mi vida, y el mejor amigo de la reina y me controla, es un inútil.

Se rió de solo imaginar al hermano de Sherlock como el BFF ( **best friend forever** ) de la Reina.

Siguieron hablando, ¡hablaron casi por tres horas! Eran las 2:15 ya y la fiesta afuera estaba una bomba. John se sentía eufórico como nunca antes.

— Nos estamos perdiendo de la fiesta — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

— No vine aquí por la fiesta — dijo tranquilo el de ojos grisáceos y al ver la cara de confusión de Watson aclaro: — Vine aquí para resolver un caso.

Eso aclaro todo, también le había contado sobre los fantásticos e innumerables casos de asesinatos que había resuelto para la policía.

—Alguien mata a los homosexuales, y luego algunas veces viola sus cadáveres… —dijo con seriedad y un brillo en los ojos que se podía calificar como interés o emoción.

Le dio asco escuchar lo que ese loco asesino hacía con los cadáveres de sus víctimas pero sonrió cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos.

Ahora entendía, él había venido con su compañero de trabajo, y seguramente se hacían pasar por una pareja para no levantar sospechas. John se puso aún más feliz.

— Sherlock, escuchar tus historias es... es genial, — sonrió — pero vamos a divertirnos un poco.

— Te pusiste algo nervioso, ¿no sabes bailar?

—No se moverme, es verdad — se rió entre dientes y Sherlock también.

—Podría enseñarte.

— Eso me…

Se sonrojo un poco, ¿pero qué hacía?

Él no era gay.

— Eso me encantaría.

Dijo sin prestar atención a sus pensamientos.

Se dejó guiar por el momento, el salón estaba lleno de mujeres y hombres que bailaban pegados unos a otros, dos cuerpos completamente unidos y moviéndose al ritmo de la musica, eso eran John y Sherlock. Watson se sorprendió, Sherlock bailaba más que bien, nunca hubiese esperado algo así de alguien tan... Frío, y poco sensible, aunque sincero y de buen corazón. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y el calor ya le molestaba a John, sin embargo tener los labios de Sherlock tan cerca era toda una tentación para él, si seguía así de cerca lo besaría y él no quería besar a un hombre. Bueno, es Sherlock, el si le atraía... Aunque fuera un hombre.

Sin darle ya tantas vueltas al asunto, la estaba pasando de maravilla, se sentía vivo. John no paso la oportunidad para tomar un poco de alcohol y así animarse a besarle. Lo guió afuera de la fiesta donde habían estado hace un rato.

—Ya me estaba aturdiendo. — y una sonrisa.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, John estaba empezando a creer que esto era una pésima idea, retirada, tendría que buscar una salida, estaba mareado por el alcohol y sólo podía mirar a los ojos del terriblemente atractivo, encantador, inteligente y muy jodido Sherlock Holmes. Decididamente se moriría si seguía estando en ese silencio tan cómodo pero incómodo a la vez que mantenía con él, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Y... ¿Tienes novia?

— No, no es mi área.

El corazón de John parecía palpitar mucho más rápido.

— Y.. Entonces, ¿Novio?

Estúpido, estúpido, se repetía John, había sonado raro, le eso Sherlock le miraba así.

— No.

— Genial, soltero, como yo.

Imbécil, imbécil, se volvió a insultar en su interior, cuando vio a Sherlock.

— Me siento halagado, John, pero de verdad no buscó ninguna relación sentimental y tampoco estoy interesado en...

— No, no, no, para nada, espera, has malinterpretado todo. — John podría haberse muerto de la vergüenza y desilusión ahí mismo. — No soy gay. — Aclaró ese hecho, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, Sherlock ya lo sabía.

— De acuerdo.

Así es como acabó la conversación y giro su cabeza para ver el paisaje desde el balcón. John se quedó en silencio, sólo tomaba cuando de verdad sentía que iba a estallar de tanto silencio. Nunca le había faltado valor para este tipo de cosas. ¿Y ahora? No tenía idea.

Quizás es porque antes no tenía nada que perder, sentía que ahora tenía algo muy valioso que podría perder por algún impulso que tenga y cometa la imprudencia de obedecer a sus instintos.


	2. Chapter 2: John Watson: un misterio

**Título:** Crossed lovers (Amantes cruzados)

 **Resumen:** John se ve obligado a acompañar a Harry a un bar gay para que ella no vuelva a excederse con el alcohol, esto no será tan malo como el piensa, no después de conocer a Sherlock Holmes.

 **Advertencias** : _Algunos personajes **femeninos son cambiados a masculinos** , para que lo tengan en cuenta. _También como dice el título las parejas van a estar cruzadas, esta era mi idea principal así que no se si les guste o cambia un poco la esencia de la historia, me gustaría que comenten para aclararme esas dudas. Una escena sexual algo fuerte también.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, espero que se entretengan leyendo. Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, es que espero que llegue la imaginación y a veces se demora xD

 **John Watson: Un misterio que los hermanos Holmes deben resolver**

— Entonces, ¿Que mierda paso en esa fiesta?

— No pasó nada, Greg, quizás la próxima vez deberías venir, no es tan malo como creía. — con una sonrisa sutil en los labios anunció.

— Oh, alto, espera, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con John Watson?

— ¿No pudiste usar una frase aún más conocida? — con una sonrisa divertida dijo el rubio cenizo.

—Mira que soy policía.

—Aún no.

—Estudio para eso, y si estas en el cuerpo de mi amigo, lo descubriré.

— Haz un favor y deja de hablar tonteras. — una sonora carcajada se escuchó del rubio, haciendo el que moreno empezará a sospechar aún más.

— Hoy estas de excesivo buen humor. ¿Sabes? Así que algo tiene que haber pasado en esa fiesta.

— No tiene importancia. — contestaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que Gregory, a pesar de estar detrás del teléfono pudo sentir.

— Escuchó tu sonrisa.

— Las sonrisas no se escuchan.

Siguieron conversando por un rato más, hasta que John decidió salir un rato, y fue.

No se dio cuenta de que esperaba encontrarse justo con Sherlock hasta que se sintió desilusionado cuando no fue así.

Las cosas en la fiesta en realidad no salieron ni bien ni mal.

Sus instintos le ordenaron dominar esa boca, lanzarse como un animal salvaje a su presa y devorar ahí mismo sus labios en forma de corazón, jugar con su lengua de una manera que Sherlock nunca olvidara que lo hiciera temblar y que sus piernas tiemblen al sentirlo. Su contacto habría sido rechazado. Por lo mismo aparecía hoy a su medido consumo del alcohol.

A pesar de estar desanimado por no encontrarse con el detective consultor, cuando se encontró con Mike Stamfrod sus ojos brillaron y se llenó de ilusión, estaba más cerca de Sherlock. Ya empezaba a preocuparse por su obsesión con el genio loco, lo imaginaba a cada rato y la mitad de la veces era en situaciones sexuales, alejó esos indecorosos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en su amigo.

— Mike, ¿cómo estas, amigo?

— Muy bien, John, ¿qué tal?

— Conocí a Sherlock Holmes.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó. — ¿Y qué te pareció? — preguntó, acomodando los anteojos sobre su nariz.

— Es alguien maravilloso.

Mike se sorprendió bastante, más, ni corto ni perezoso sonrió con sincera alegría y exclamó.

— ¡Es genial que te haya caído bien! ¿Y quedaron para verse algún otro día?

— De hecho, no tengo ni su número de teléfono. — dijo, avergonzado.

— Bueno, si lo quieres...

— Por favor. — ya no le importaba sonar desesperado.

Mike escribió en un papel el número y la dirección de Sherlock, John estaba más que agradecido, abrazo fuerte a su rechoncho amigo, el bueno de Mike siempre lo salvaba, se guardó en el bolsillo el papel, hasta el fondo para que no se cayera y perdiera toda posibilidad de ver de nuevo a Sherlock Holmes.

.

— ¿Este chico te tiene de verdad atrapado, no?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas, Greg? No soy gay.

Pero el brillo en sus ojos no mentía.

.

John no sabía cómo es que su amigo podía leerlo tan bien, ni como supo que había sido un chico, pero lo supo. Watson salió de casa de Gregory e inmediatamente, y sin llamar, por los nervios, tomó coraje y le pidió al taxi que lo llevará hasta la casa de Sherlock Holmes.

Cuando llegó, una mujer mayor pero hermosa lo atendió, pálida, pómulos altos, y pelo negro, mirada dulce, pero no eran los mismos ojos que Sherlock, estos eran hermosos, pero sin dudas no eran igual de atrapantes, por suerte la señora sólo lo hizo pasar, y cuando escuchó que buscaba al detective consultor, ella le dijo donde estaba su habitación, él paso, atrayendo al pasar, miradas, una mirada azul de un pecoso pelirrojo con un poco de sobrepeso, esa mirada era tan intensa como la que Sherlock le había dado al deducir completamente su vida, o parte de ella por lo menos.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación, por poco olvidaba sus buenos modales y entraba empujando con arrebatadora fuerza la puerta.

Sin embargo, cuando entro, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba tan sorprendido que casi sentía que se le caía la mandíbula.

Sherlock, desnudo, completamente, debajo del mismo hombre que había visto en la fiesta, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda, ese hombre tenía la camisa abierta y sólo tenía puestos la ropa interior, estaba metiendo unos dedos en la entrada de Sherlock, mientras el abría las piernas y gemía: "— Ah, Víctor, ah..."

No se hubiesen percatado de su presencia si él no hubiese soltado una exclamación de sorpresa, y cuando ambos se giraron a verlo, y especialmente cuando Sherlock clavo sus ojos sobre él, no pudo soportarlo, su piel perdió el color, y literalmente sonrió que su alma cayó a sus pies, prácticamente salió corriendo, fue tan rápido que no sintió la mirada del pelirrojo clavarse nuevamente en su espalda. Justamente, cuando salió de la casa, tropezó con un hombre, alto, levantó la mirada y observó a un hombre, muy parecido a Sherlock, un poco más grande que él, apostaría a que era un poco mayor al pelirrojo, veintisiete años quizás. Tenía anteojos, pero podía apreciar detrás de sus lentes unos lindos y enormes ojos, ojos grises, parecidos a los de Sherlock, más no iguales, su cabello era ondulado, brilloso y oscuro, sensual, John sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su columna vertebral, algo muy parecido a lo que sintió al ver al chico de la otra noche en la fiesta.

Recordó en ese instante a Sherlock, a Sherlock debajo de ese tal Víctor, siendo violado por dos dedos intrusos, odio esa imagen, odio esa imagen porque él quería ser quien estuviera sobre el cuerpo del pálido genio loco, o "detective consultor" como le gustaba decirse a el mismo Sherlock.

—Disculpe.

Sin abrir la boca más para más que decir eso John salió corriendo, sin detenerse por ningún motivo, hasta su casa. Aunque en realidad quería correr hasta desaparecer.

.

— No me digas que corto el rollo.

Se quejó Víctor con Sherlock, mientras este se incorporaba en la cama y tomaba asiento, mientras se ponía la remera, estaba tranquilo, pero Víctor lo conocía bien, sabía que su cabeza estaba funcionando a mil por hora.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre?

— John Watson. — dijo sin mirarlo, clavando los ojos en exactamente un punto indefinido de la habitación.

Un gruñido gutural salió de Trevor, mientras que el detective consultor sólo se quedaba pensando en el.

Casi inmediatamente sus dos hermanos entraron juntos a su cuarto, Sherlock estaba tan pensativo que se olvidó de gritarles por haber interrumpido en su cuarto y sin su permiso.

—¿Quién era ese hombre?

Preguntaron, a la vez, y Víctor los miró, sintió un _déjà vu_ y miro a Sherlock esperando a que conteste la pregunta.

— ¿Que les importa, par de metiches? — contestó casi con enojo el más joven de los Holmes.

Mycroft arqueó una ceja, curioso y lo miro, analizándolo, esta misma acción la realizó su hermano segundos antes. Ambos se retiraron, no sin antes compartir una mirada.

— ¿Viste lo mismo que yo, Sherrinford?

El asintió pensativo, mirando a su hermano menor hasta que afirmó:

— Es una persona importante, no cualquiera consigue que Sherlock deje de realizar sus... actividades y que después no sea capaz de retomarlas.

Después de ese comentario marchó, dejando a Mycroft de lo más confundido, temiendo un poco, quizás, por los sentimientos de su hermano.

.

— ¿Porque tan triste?

— Tampoco pareces de buen humor.

— Bueno, estoy algo enojado, James Moriarty...

— ¿El chico que te acosa constantemente en tu universidad?

— El mismo.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Y esta vez fue peor, me siguió hasta mi casa.

— ¿Qué? — esto casi consigue que John se ría fuerte.

— No es divertido. El chico es un psicópata. Algo anda mal en el...

— Deberías darle una oportunidad, Greg, parece un cachorro que quiere que lo adoptes.

— No. De ninguna manera. Él está loco.

— Sí. Loco de amor por ti.

— Hablando de locos por amor, ¿qué tal tu romance con el chico misterioso?

— No hay ningún chico que me guste así, ya te lo había dicho.

— Y yo ya te había dicho que no te creo nada.

John gruñó.

— Tengo que colgar Greg. Y dale una oportunidad a James...

— Si lo conocieras no dirías lo mismo.

— Deja de enojarte, y déjate querer. — canturreo burlón John, y colgó antes de recibir una respuesta probablemente ofensiva por parte de su amigo.

Trataba de no pensar en esa escena que sus ojos presenciaron, ni en lo que en Sherlock podría estar haciendo en ese momento.

.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mikey, porque tan preocupado? — dijo mientras le daba un masaje.

— Necesito un favor.

— El que quieras. — su sonrisa siempre traviesa y dispuesta a lo que sea es lo que Mycroft enloqueció.

— Quiero que averigües algo. Sobre John Watson.

Ian Adler lo miro con curiosidad. Ian, durante mucho tiempo estuvo más que enganchado con los Holmes, especialmente con Sherlock, pero al darse cuenta que Mycroft estaba casi babeando por el (algo que el pelirrojo nunca admitiría claro) decidió dejar por la paz el tema se Sherlock y empezó a salir con su hermano mayor.

— ¿John Watson?

— Apareció en casa, así sin más, y entró en la habitación de Sherlock. Lo encontró con Víctor en la cama y al final, Sherlock no pudo continuar teniendo relaciones, quedó muy pensativo.

— Así que este chico parece ser muy interesante.— dijo Ian humedeciendo sus labios. — Estaré encantado de buscar algo sobre él.

— Sherlock no tiene que enterarse, probablemente se queje de que haya metido mis narices.

Ian hizo un saludo militar y se acercó a Mycroft para plantarle un fogoso beso en los labios, y lo volcó en la cama para sentarse sobre él.

— Y ahora, a divertirnos.

Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, ojos grises y preciosos que brillaban por el deseo y la lujuria, y empezaba a besar y morder su cuello, y Myc suelta un gemido.

— ¡No hagan cosas cochinas, que asco!

— ¡Yo soportó tus putos gemidos todos los días de mi vida, Sherlock, es sorprendente que no tenga un trauma! — grito Mycroft, con la cara encendida ardiendo de la vergüenza y el enojo.

Ian Adler se rió con fuerza de la situación, nunca se cansaría de los hermanos Holmes.

.

Cuando Ian Adler llegó a la residencia de John Watson pensó primero en tocar la puerta, pero un llamado de «su bizcochito» lo impidió, ese apodo venía de tiempos antiguos, hace unos siete meses, cuando Mycroft tenía algo de sobrepeso, ahora tiene el que debería tener según su estatura.

Llamada entrante de «Mi Bizcochito»

Contestó y se movió un poco de la entrada de la casa, para contestar.

— ¿Ian? ¿Ya encontraste algo?

— ¿Por quién me tomas?

— No te hagas el ofendido.

— ¿Delante de la puerta de quien crees que estoy?

— Excelente, Ian, ¿puedes ver algo por la ventana?

— Espera.

Cuando Ian se giró para ver la puerta, palideció, el mismísimo Sherrinford Holmes estaba en la entrada, tocando la puerta de la residencia de los Watson, tal parecía que John Watson era un misterio para los dos hermanos de Sherlock, y ninguno se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esto.

— Parece que alguien nos ganó, Myc.

— ¿De qué hablas?

.

El timbre sonó, y la primera en contestar fue Harriet Watson, quien lo miro primero con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro y después, al verlo bien susurró: «Así que no eres Clara» y repentinamente su rostro cambio a uno de completo aburrimiento.

Sherrinford se puso todavía más recto de lo que estaba.

— ¿Se encuentra John Watson en esta casa?

— ¡John! ¡Johnny-boy, te viene a buscar un tipo! ¿y sabes? ¡Es muy guapo!

— ¡Voy!

Contestó con la voz fuerte, ronca, y pensó de forma automática e inmediatamente en Sherlock, negó con la cabeza, era imposible que fuera él.

Cuando bajo, Dios, su sorpresa era grande y su respiración se cortó.


End file.
